


Time's Daughter

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter has many secrets, more than even he knows.Everything Rip has ever known is about to be brought into question when his biggest secret he never knew is revealed to him.Unsure who to trust anymore Rip has to face the past he didn't know existed while discovering talents he never knew he had.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not quite sure where this came from.  
> This is the prologue and I have a few chapters done but it might take some time for me to finish.  
> Enjoy

He was comfortable and warm while he floated back to consciousness. His head felt like it was filled with cotton wool and he tried to work out where he was.

“Are you finally waking up?” a familiar female voice asked from beside him.

Forcing his eyes open he groaned seeing the woman watching him, “Please tell me I’m not injured.”

“It wouldn’t be a visit from you if you weren’t,” she chuckled warmly.

Rip groaned again and buried his face in the pillow, “How did I get here?”

She smiled at him, “The usual way. Gideon will be here soon to pick you up.”

“With my team,” he winced trying to sit up.

“Careful,” she scolded moving to help him, “Your ribs are badly bruised. Again. Hold on,” she looked at him confused, “You have a team now?”

Rip grimaced at the pain shooting along his side, “It’s a long story.”

“I’m sure it is,” she smiled fondly at him, “Alright, there are clothes in the cupboard as always. I will make you breakfast and some for your team as well.”

With a nod she left him alone. Rip sighed and dropped back onto the pillows, he wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to the others.

 

Sara was out of the Waverider almost the instant it touched down with Snart and Mick right behind her. She would never admit it to him but she was beginning to care about Hunter, despite how he’d lied to get them on the mission.

His sudden disappearance had put them all into a bit of a panic especially when Gideon started the engines and announced she was taking them to his location. What was even more frustrating was that other than that she wouldn’t give them any information.

“Welcome,” a blonde woman with cornflower blue eyes greeted them at the door to the small cottage sitting haphazardly in the middle of the field.

“Where’s Rip?” Sara demanded instantly a threat in her voice.

The woman smiled, “He’s just getting dressed but he was injured when attacked so it may take some time. Come in and have something to eat.”

She disappeared back inside and Sara turned to the two men with her who both looked as bemused as she felt.

“Sara?” Ray’s voice came in her ear.

“We think we’ve found him,” she replied, “Stay on the ship, we’ll be back soon.”

Cutting off communication she nodded to Snart and Mick before walking into the cottage. The smell of fresh bacon and coffee instantly hit her, Sara finding herself taking a deep breath.

“Are you hungry?” the woman asked, motioning to the table which had plates of food in the centre, “Help yourself.”

Before Mick could dig in Sara rested her hand on his chest stopping him.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Rip’s distinctive voice came from behind them. They turned and saw their Captain slowly making his way down the stairs, “She’s safe.”

The woman chuckled, “A wonderful description, Rip. Please eat so it doesn’t go to waste.”

At the assurance Sara released Mick who dropped into a seat and started to pile food onto a plate, Snart poured himself and Sara some coffee while they both watched Rip moving stiffly to join them.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked the moment he reached them.

Rip nodded, “A little bruised but I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Much worse,” the woman agreed.

“Thank you,” Rip frowned at her.

Sara shook her head, “Who are you?”

“This is Summer,” Rip introduced the woman who gave a slight curtsy.

Sara folded her arms across her chest watching Rip take his seat and Summer handed him a glass of orange juice.

“Old girlfriend?” she asked making Rip choke on his drink while Summer laughed.

“An acquaintance,” Summer answered, “One who spends far too much time giving him a place to heal.”

With another smile she disappeared leaving them alone.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Sara demanded the moment she was sure Summer was out of hearing range, “One minute you were yelling at us to get back to the ship then you were tackled and disappeared.”

Rip sighed, “When I was training I helped Summer once and she in return saves my life pretty much any time I’m in danger of being killed.”

“How?” Snart asked confused.

“She’s...” he hesitated before telling them, “She’s one of Time’s daughters.”

The sound of cutlery hitting the plate made Sara and Snart turn to where Mick was now staring at Rip.

“You’re kidding?” the former bounty hunter cried.

“What exactly does that mean?” Sara asked confused.

Rip took a drink of his juice, “Time does on occasion have a physical manifestation, you’ve probably heard of Father Time. It’s extremely complicated and to be honest not one of the classes I paid much attention to. Time has four daughters, known collectively as the Seasons.”

“As in Summer, Winter, Spring and Fall?” Sara asked.

“Autumn not Fall,” Rip corrected, “From what I’ve heard she gets extremely irritated if called that.”

Snart and Sara stared at him trying to get their heads around the concept.

“And the Time Masters biggest rule was to stay far away from all of them,” Mick told them staring at Rip, “So before you started breaking the rules when did you break the rules?”

Rip shrugged, “As I said I helped her so she helps me.”

“Again, we’re a little bit behind the conversation,” Smart drawled, “Why are the Time Morons so afraid of these...”

“Manifestations,” Sara finished using Rip’s word.

“Because they are dangerous,” Mick stated darkly, “And don’t like time travellers at all. Apparently with an exception.”

Rip shrugged under the scrutiny of the others, “I owe her a lot. And she is a wonderful cook.”

 

Summer listened to Rip talk with his three companions before she stepped out of her house directly into the Waverider.

“Gideon?” she called.

“Is Captain Hunter safe?” Gideon asked instantly.

Summer smiled at the concern, “He’s fine. Bruised ribs but you can fix them for him. 

“So could you,” Gideon noted making Summer grimace.

“You know why,” Summer replied, “I have met a few of his new friends. How is he doing with them here?”

“Slightly better,” Gideon told her, “He is obsessed with stopping Vandal Savage in order to save Miranda and Jonas but they are able to bring him out of his quest on occasion.”

Summer sighed, “I wish I could have done more for him when they died.”

“You saved him when he first lost them,” Gideon reminded her, “Helped him in a moment of grief where I couldn’t and held him when he needed someone to.”

Resting her hand against the wall Summer smiled, “Look after him, Gideon.”

“I always do.”

Returning to her home Summer packed some food for the team and carried it to where Rip sat with his team.

“I thought the others would want some,” she smiled, “And you need to eat more, Rip. You look like you’re missing meals again.”

“More like drinking them,” Sara muttered making Rip glare at her.

Snart snorted in amusement before placing his empty mug on the table, “I think it’s time we go. Thanks for the hospitality.”

Summer stared at him for a moment, “The words were nice but somehow I don’t believe the sentiment.”

“It’s my laid back attitude,” Snart drawled.

Sara rolled her eyes, “And on that we should go. Mick,” she motioned to him, “Now.”

Grabbing one more slice of bacon Mick stood and headed out with Snart, Sara turned to Rip.

“I’ll be a minute,” he told her.

Rip waited until the others had left before he turned to Summer, “Thank you again.”

She rested her hands on his arms, “I know what you’re trying to do and you know my father would not be happy.”

“Summer...”

“Be careful, Rip,” she told him, “Don’t blind yourself with your need for vengeance.”

She hugged him tightly smiling when he kissed her cheek.

“I don’t want to see you here for a long time,” Summer told him.

Rip gave a slight smile before he headed back to the Waverider. Summer stood watching the ship leave hoping the people travelling with him would keep him safe and help him come to terms with his loss.


	2. Chapter One

Sara sat in the study with her feet on the desk and a glass of Rip’s scotch in her hand wondering how he was. It had been three months since he’d left them looking to find himself after everything that had happened to him at the hands of Thawne.

She knew how much the knowledge of what he’d done under Thawne’s control weighed upon Rip and, considering the guilt he already carried with him, Sara was worried.

Letting out a sigh Sara took a drink, it had been a long few months fixing the problems they’d created by interacting with other versions of themselves but they were finally able to take some time. 

“Gideon,” Sara called, “Can you play some music?”

“Anything in particular you wish to hear?” the AI asked her.

Sara shrugged, “Whatever you like.”

Soft strains of classical music filled the room and Sara smiled to herself, Gideon had good taste in music and an innate ability to know what suited the mood of the listener.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon’s voice interrupted almost an hour later, “I am receiving a distress call for Captain Hunter.”

“Rip’s calling?”

“No,” Gideon replied, “It is a specific call for help directed to him.”

Sara frowned worriedly, the Time Masters were gone and before that he had betrayed them so no one would be calling Rip.

“Who is it?”

Gideon paused, “The message claims to be from Summer.”

“Summer?” Sara asked, “The manifestation of the season Mick told us is scary powerful and doesn’t like time travellers?”

“Precisely,” Gideon told her, “I have never known her to contact Captain Hunter in any manner.”

Sara grimaced, “Did Rip ever tell anyone about his involvement with Summer?”

“No,” Gideon replied, “The only person who ever knew was Miranda Coburn but he only told her after they were married whilst onboard the Waverider.”

“Do we have co-ordinates?” Sara mused.

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

Taking a deep breath Sara nodded, “Then let’s check this out. If someone is after Rip then I want to make sure we stop them now.”

 

“Where are we?” Ray asked when they exited the temporal zone.

“This is a fuelling station located just past Saturn in the year 2455,” Gideon replied, “This is the source of the distress call.”

“Scan the area,” Sara ordered.

“There is a ship attached to the station,” Gideon told them, “It appears to belong to the Bounty Hunter Charlatan.”

The crew swapped worried looks turning to Mick.

“Only know Charlatan was ruthless,” he shrugged, “We didn’t socialise.”

Sara grimaced, “Gideon, what information can you give us?”

“Very little I’m afraid,” Gideon replied, “Bounty Hunter details were not provided to Captains other than their pseudonyms. At times any Captain who met a bounty hunter would share details with others however nothing has ever been leaked regarding Charlatan. This is the Bounty Hunter the Time Master used to rein in their Bounty Hunters.”

Sara frowned, “So Charlatan was the Time Masters’ internal affairs.”

“In a manner of speaking,” Gideon replied.

“And we have no idea what this guy looks like,” Ray grimaced, “That always turns out well.”

Sara took a breath, “Alright. Jax, you go with Nate and Amaya. Mick and Ray will come with me. Martin, stay here and watch that ship, I want to know if anyone goes near it.”

 

The fuelling station was dark and dingy. Sara nodded to the team to split.

There was something about this that made her very uneasy. No one would call Rip for help without there being an ulterior motive. She knew it was best to get this sorted so that whoever this was wouldn’t try to go after Rip wherever he currently was.

Moving slowly through the corridors Sara knew something was wrong. 

“Martin,” she called, “Get Gideon to lock down the Waverider. I don’t want anyone to try and get onboard.”

“Of course,” Martin replied.

Sara turned to Mick, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Trap,” he nodded.

“Everyone keep your eyes open,” Sara ordered.

The attack came out of nowhere. Men suddenly came at them and the team began to defend themselves.

“Blondie,” Mick appeared at her side suddenly, “Charlatan.”

Glancing up Sara spotted a cloaked masked figure watching the fight, arms folded under the cloak.

Sara turned to Mick, “Looks like we found Rip’s caller. Grab him, I want to know what this is about.”

 

Mick headed towards the other former Time Master Bounty Hunter. He’d heard stories of Charlatan and knew that if he was involved this was not good. They’d spent a lot of time getting Hunter back safely, even if he’d left, and Mick was not going to let all that effort go to waste.

“Chronos,” the distorted voice came.

Not bothering to answer Mick just punched the other Bounty Hunter knocking him out with one punch. 

“I’ve got him,” Mick said, throwing the body over his shoulder, “What do you want me to do with him?”

“Get him to the brig,” Sara replied, “I have questions.”

Mick frowned as he carried the other former Bounty Hunter back through the corridors, Charlatan was very light. The Englishman wasn’t even this light and that man was in desperate need of several meals.

Reaching the brig he deposited the unconscious prisoner on the ground finding Sara standing beside him suddenly.

“Let’s have a look at our guest,” she mused, pushing back the hood and removing the mask.

They both stared at the face revealed to them.

“Oh my God,” Sara breathed, “We need to find Rip.”

*********************************************

Rip smiled at the waitress when she left him with the menu after taking his drink order.

This was one of his favourite restaurants in Star City. He’d been coming here for several years whenever he felt the need for some comfort food. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now he’d left the Waverider but knew that he wanted to have a good meal while he thought about it. 

It had been a hard decision to leave the ship, to leave Gideon again, but he wanted to get his head straight before he returned to trying to police the timeline. Rip hated that his decision had caused an argument with Gideon, one where he threatened to shut her down so he could follow through his decision to leave. 

He hoped she forgave him especially as one of his reasons for leaving was to sort out his feelings concerning her. The kiss they’d shared in his mindscape had felt so natural at the time but now, since she also remembered it, was confusing the hell out of him. 

A shadow covered him while he studied the menu trying to decide what he wanted this time. Looking up he sighed, “Go away, Sara.”

“You need to come back,” she told him, “Something’s happened.”

Rip frowned at her, “In the three hours I’ve been away?”

“It’s been three months for us,” Sara said.

“Then go away and come back when it’s been three months for me,” he replied coldly before looking back down at the menu.

Sara snatched the menu from his hands, “This is really important, Rip. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“I know the food choices here verbatim,” he told her, “I don’t need it.”

Sara frowned before noting, “I had my eighteenth birthday here. Food’s good.”

“As are the cocktails I believe you drank plenty of that night,” he retorted.

Suspicion covered her face, “Where you here?”

“Possibly,” he shrugged, “I eat here often but I’m guessing you already know that as Gideon would have told you when she sent you here.”

Sara handed him the menu back, “I promise you, Rip that the only reason I’m here is because this is extremely important.”

“So what is it?” he asked.

She winced, “Gideon requested that she tell you.”

He grimaced and sighed, “Fine. The Jumpship is parked nearby. Let me pay for the drink I’m not getting to have.”

 

Rip stepped out of the Jumpship, ignoring Sara he headed for the library so he could speak to Gideon in private.

“Welcome back, Captain Hunter,” Gideon said the moment he closed the doors.

“Three hours, Gideon,” he snapped at her, “You couldn’t leave me alone for any more than three bloody hours?”

“This is important, Captain,” she told him.

Dropping into a chair he threw his hands up, “Of course it is. I’m amazed it took you three months with the Legends to come up with it.”

Gideon was silent for a moment, “I did not want you to leave, Captain but I would not force you to return when you obviously wish to be away from me.”

Rip sighed, “Gideon, you know I didn’t want to leave you but I need some time. After what Thawne did, my head is a mess. I need to feel like me again and I can’t do that here.”

“That was not your fault, Captain,” Gideon reminded him.

Sighing sadly Rip reached out and pressed a hand to the wall, “After everything I’ve lost all I have left is who I am, Gideon. He took that from me.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Gideon spoke up again. 

“I am sorry, Captain,” she told him, “That what I am about to tell you will take more from you. It is why I requested to tell you this myself.”

Rip frowned and gave in, “Fine, what happened that you had to pull me back after only three hours.”

 

Sara stood outside the Library hearing Rip snap at Gideon before the door shut fully.

“He isn’t happy about being back,” Ray noted joining her.

“That’s an understatement,” Sara replied, “He muttered under his breath for most of the ride back.”

Ray frowned, “He wanted some time alone. I can understand why he’s not happy he only got a few hours.”

“How’s our guest?” Sara asked still trying to hear what was going on in the room.

Ray grimaced, “Not saying a word.”

“This is going to destroy Rip,” Sara whispered, “He’s just started to get himself back together. I hate that we have to do this to him.”

“Then we just make sure we stay here to support our friend,” Ray reminded her.

Sara nodded and sighed again wishing she could actually hear what was being said.

 

“We received a call for help specifically to you,” Gideon explained to Rip, “It was supposedly from Summer.”

Rip looked up sharply, “Summer would never call me.”

“I advised Captain Lance of this fact,” Gideon replied, “We followed the co-ordinates to a fuelling station.”

Rip frowned when she stopped speaking, “Gideon? What’s wrong?”

“Docked at the station was the ship of the Bounty Hunter Charlatan,” Gideon advised.

Rip’s eyes widened in shock, “Charlatan?” he let out a long sigh, “Well it makes sense coming after me since I destroyed the Time Masters.”

“We currently have Charlatan in the brig,” Gideon told him.

Rip stood and turned to the screen, “Show me.”

“Captain,” Gideon stated softly, “This may come as a shock to you.”

“Just show me, Gideon,” he ordered annoyed.

The screen jumped to life and he stared at it for several moments before marching out the room. Pushing past a surprised Ray and Sara he ran to the brig. Stepping inside he stared at the ghost looking back at him.

“I was wondering where you were, dear,” she smiled at him amused.

Rip stared at her finally managing to whisper, “Miranda?”


	3. Chapter Two

Rip stood just inside the doors staring at the woman in the cell smiling at him amused. The woman he loved, the woman he had married to share his life with, the woman he had thought to be dead and tried desperately to understand.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me hello?” Miranda asked a smirk on her lips.

Rip couldn’t move, he could barely breathe and it was only when Sara entered did he step further inside the room.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing that ridiculous coat,” Miranda noted watching him walk round to the doors, “But you always liked to be overdramatic,” she sighed rolling her eyes, “Are you going to say anything?”

“You’re Charlatan?” Rip finally managed to force out.

Miranda laughed amused, “It’s one of my names.”

“So everything...” he started.

She began to laugh, “Oh that’s so sweet, you actually thought I was in love with you. You were always so needy, Rip.”

Surprise covering her face as the air was suddenly removed from the brig and she began to gasp.

“Gideon?” Sara yelled.

Rip grimaced when Gideon made no reply and Miranda dropped to the floor choking, “Gideon, stop it.”

“Captain...”

“Stop,” he ordered sharply.

There was a pause before they heard the hiss of oxygen returning to the cell and Miranda took in several deep breaths.

“I always knew she didn’t like me,” Miranda forced out.

Shaking his head Rip walked out hearing her laughter following him out of the doors.

 

Rip slid down the wall to sit on the floor just outside the brig. Sara appeared and sat at his side.

“Tell me I’m asleep, Sara,” he whispered. Pulling his knees up to his chest he rested his elbows on them dropping his head into his hands, “Please tell me that none of this is real.” 

Sara rested her hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Rip. I didn’t want to tell you this but she sent a message to lure you there. You’re her target.”

Rip rubbed his hand over his eyes, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter?”

“What the hell were you doing?” he demanded, “Suffocating her?”

There was a pause before Gideon replied, “I would only have allowed her to pass out, not die.”

Sara looked at Rip stunned at Gideon’s response.

Resting his head back against the wall he reached his hand up to touch it, “You can’t protect me from this, Gideon.”

They sat in silence for several minutes before Rip pulled himself to his feet, his face becoming impassive he marched through the corridors of the ship. Sara followed him surprised when he entered the weapons locker.

“Rip, what are you doing?” she asked.

Taking one of the guns he turned to her, “Getting answers.”

Sara stepped in front of him holding up her hands to stop him, “Rip, this is not a good idea. She knows you, she knows how to get under your skin.”

“She has no idea who I am anymore,” Rip stated coldly, “Move, Sara. You dragged me back for this so I am going to find out what is going on.”

Sara gave a soft sigh and moved out of his way.

 

“Captain,” Gideon said as Rip reached the brig, “Do not open the cell.”

“I know what I’m doing, Gideon,” he replied before walking back into the room. 

Miranda was sitting on the bench and she looked up at him amused, “Back so soon?”

“You’re going to tell me everything,” he stated coldly.

She glanced at the gun he was holding, “Or you’re going to do what?” she mocked, “Rip, do you think I believe you would ever hurt me? You don’t have it in you. I’m your wife.”

“My wife is dead,” Rip reminded her coldly, “You may look like her but you’re not.”

Miranda began to laugh, “But I am her. I can prove it if you like,” she stepped closer to the glass, “Do you want me to show you my birthmarks? You know exactly where they are. You spent a lot of time studying them.”

Rip gripped the gun, “Where’s Jonas?”

“Oh the brat,” she sighed, shaking her head slightly, “We used a little brainwashing technique so he called us Mummy and Daddy when you were around. No idea where they found him.”

“Where is he?” Rip demanded.

She shrugged, “Savage killed him. We didn’t need him anymore so there was no point in keeping him alive.”

Rip stared at her horrified, “How could you do that him?”

“He wasn’t yours,” Miranda chuckled, “He was nothing more than a tool to get you to do what the Time Masters wanted. Oh Rip,” she mocked, “You were never there for the boy anyway.”

Rip gripped the gun before he stepped forward.

“Captain,” Gideon stated when he reached out to open the door, “I highly recommended you don’t open the door.”

“Just open it, Gideon,” Rip stated sharply.

“Captain...”

“That’s an order,” he cut her off.

Miranda stepped back as the doors swung open and Rip moved into the cell, gun aimed at her.

“You’re going to tell me everything,” he stated coldly, “And then you will be dead to me again.”

Miranda moved so the barrel was pressed against her heart, “Are you really going to shoot me, Rip?”

“The Time Masters are gone,” he ignored her question, “What do you want from me this time?”

Miranda laughed, “Rip, this isn’t about you.”

She moved suddenly, pushing the gun away a knife appearing in her hand which she slammed into his side forcing Rip against the wall making him cry out in pain. Sara appeared in the doorway but Miranda kicked her away.

“Let’s get out of here and go somewhere a little more private, darling,” she breathed in his ear activating a personal transporter and the ship around him disappeared.

 

“Gideon?” Sara yelled staring at the empty space before her, “What just happened? Where did she get the knife, we removed all her weapons.”

“Charlatan has internal nanotechnology which she is able to use to create the weapon. I had a force field around the brig that was shut down when Captain Hunter opened the doors,” Gideon explained.

Sara grimaced understanding why Gideon had been so insistent Rip not enter the brig, “Where did they go?”

She has used a personal transporter to remove herself and Captain Hunter from the ship,” Gideon explained, “I am assuming this is so he will take her with him.”

“Take her where?”

“To where Summer resides,” Gideon told her, “Charlatan stated it was not about Captain Hunter. Stabbing him where she did and removing him from where I can heal him then he will be taken to Summer.”

“So get us there?” Sara ordered. Silence filled the room and Sara frowned, “Gideon?”

“I am not able to enter Summer’s realm without her express permission,” Gideon explained.

Sara frowned, “Then what’s Miranda doing? Why go there? What is she after?”

“I am unsure,” Gideon noted, “However it may be possible to use Captain Hunter to ensure Summer does whatever Charlatan wants her to.”

“That makes no sense,” Sara snapped, “If Summer is some kind of powerful being then why can Miranda use Rip against her?”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that.”

*********************************************

Rip slammed into the ground, the knife being forced deeper inside his gut when Miranda landed on top of him made him grunt in pain.

“You know I always wondered why,” she said, moving so she was kneeling at his side, “Why does a manifestation of one of the Seasons help a mortal, a time traveller at that, when they are known for despising them.”

Rip squirmed in pain forcing out knowing he couldn’t move, she was using a knife that if activated it would send shards of metal into all his organs “I helped her.”

“Are you really so naive?” Miranda laughed before shrugging, “I guess you must be since you believed me for so long.”

He stared at her sadly, “I loved you.”

“I know,” she mocked, “That’s why it was so easy to get you to do what I wanted.”

“I should have let Gideon choke you,” he gasped when she twisted the knife.

Miranda laughed watching the horizon, “You do know your attachment to that AI is not normal, don’t you?”

He glared at her refusing to discuss Gideon.

“Anyway I’ll admit it took me a while to work it out,” Miranda continued, “But I finally did and knew that it was exactly what I needed.”

“What are you talking about?” Rip demanded.

Miranda smiled as she saw the figure moving towards them, “You’re about to find out.”

Turning to look Rip grimaced, “No. Summer please go. Get away.”

 

Summer hurried towards Rip stalling when she saw the woman leaning over him holding a knife in his stomach.

“No,” Rip whispered to her, “Summer please go. Get away.”

“She won’t,” the woman said turning to look at Summer making her stare in astonishment to see Miranda Coburn looking back at her, “Will you?”

“Let him go,” Summer stated coldly.

Miranda smirked, “No. You see I have my knife in the perfect place to send shards into every major organ if I twitch and from all my research I’m sure that if I kill him here you can’t revive him.”

“What do you want?” Summer demanded.

“You will allow my people in,” Miranda told her, “Then you will surrender yourself to us.”

“No,” Rip snarled, crying out when she twisted the knife again.

“Stop it,” Summer snapped.

Miranda shook her head, “Only if he’s a good boy and stops interrupting our conversation.”

“It’s alright, Rip,” Summer told him.

He stared at her, “Don’t. I’m not worth it.”

“Are you going to tell him or shall I?” Miranda chuckled.

Summer glared at her silently.

“Let my people in now,” Miranda ordered, “Or I hit the button and he dies.”

Looking down at Rip who shook his head Summer sighed, “They’re in.”

Miranda reached into her pocket and handed Summer a bracelet, “Put it on.”

Taking the power-dampener Summer did as instructed.

 

Rip gritted his teeth to stop from crying out when Miranda withdrew the knife. Summer dropped down at his side and pulled him to her pressing her hand to his wound.

“Summer, why did you do that?” he gasped, “You can’t give yourself to these people. You know that.”

“And I can’t let you die,” she told him, “She’s right. If she killed you here I would have no way to revive you.”

Rip grimaced in pain, “You’re a Season. I’m not important.”

“Of course you are,” she whispered, “I am so sorry, Rip.”

He stared at her completely confused.

“Tell him,” Miranda said amusement in her voice, “Come on, Summer. Tell him the truth. Unless you want me to do it.”

Summer turned on her, “You will leave him alone. He is not for you to play with.”

“We were married,” Miranda laughed, “It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it Rip?”

He glared at her the blood loss making him weak but he refused to give her the satisfaction of passing out.

“Tell him,” Miranda said again intently.

Summer shook her head sadly looking down at him, “I’m so sorry, Rip. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“For what?” he whispered confused.

She stroked his cheek, “For giving you up when you were born but I had no choice.”

Rip stared at her realisation settling in, “What?”

“Time to go,” Miranda told Summer.

Summer wrapped her arms around Rip whispering in his ear, “I’ve called Gideon. When she arrives tell her it’s time to keep her promise to me.”

“I don’t...”

“Think of your room,” Summer told him, “Close your eyes and think of where you awaken every time you come here.”

 

Summer knew Rip was confused and hated that this was how she had told him the secret she had kept from him for so long. Thankfully he understood the danger he was in and closed his eyes following her order.

“Now,” Miranda snapped frowning when Rip suddenly disappeared, “Where is he?”

Summer turned to her, “Safe. This is my home and I will not let you hurt him anymore than you already have.”

Miranda laughed, “He’ll come to save you. We both know that and I’ll kill him then.”

When Miranda motioned her towards the ship that had landed close to them Summer shook her head.

“You have absolutely no idea what you have done,” Summer told her, “He may only have discovered the truth now but he is my son and Rip will stop you. I have no doubt about that.”


	4. Chapter Three

Sara ran out the ship the moment they touched down, Ray, Mick and Amaya following her. Reaching the small house she kicked the door open.

“Rip?”she yelled, “Rip? Are you here?”

They stalled hearing Rip call back to them and Sara ran up the stairs towards him, skidding to halt when she entered the room finding Rip on the bed trying to stop the bleeding from the knife wound in his stomach with a sheet.

“Get me back to the ship,” he told them.

Mick and Ray each grabbed an arm to lift him off the bed, making Rip cry out in pain for a moment before he gritted his teeth against it. The trip back to the Waverider didn’t take long and Sara watched Rip concerned when he was placed in the medical chair so Gideon could heal him anger radiating from him.

“What happened?” Sara asked once he was healed.

“She used me against Summer,” he stated, bouncing up from the chair to pace, “Placed a power dampener on her and I’m assuming took her somewhere in a ship. I don’t know because Summer sent me away.”

Sara watched Rip rest his hands against the bulkhead and take several deep breaths, “Gideon?”

“I’m here, Captain,” the reply came.

Rip turned, “Sara, I need to talk to Gideon alone.”

Concerned she rested her hand on his arm, “Rip, what’s wrong?”

Rip took a deep breath ignoring the question, “It is important, Sara. I need to speak with Gideon.”

Sara grimaced before nodding, “I’ll be on the bridge when you’re finished.”

 

Rip waited for Sara to leave before calling, “Gideon, Summer told me to tell you it’s time to keep your promise to her. So you are going to tell me, right now, exactly what you know.” Silence answered him and Rip banged his fist against the wall in frustration, “Gideon!!”

“I am so sorry, Captain,” her voice came from directly behind him, to his confusion.

Slowly he turned and stared to see Gideon, his Gideon, the Gideon he always saw in his mind standing before him completely human, “What?”

She stepped forward her hand reaching out and he saw the hurt in her eyes when he flinched away.

“Gideon?” he asked confused before pushing his hand through his hair demanding, “Is anyone in my life who I thought they were?”

“I am so sorry, Captain,” Gideon stated softly, “I know that you are learning much today that is changing everything you have ever believed but we do not have the time for you to get your head around this.”

Rip shook his head looking up when she rested her hand on his arm, “You’re real? You’re human?”

A smile touched her lips and she nodded, moving her hand to his cheek, “I am.”

“I don’t understand,” he breathed.

Gideon sighed, “I know and I promise once we are able to take the time I shall explain absolutely everything.”

“Is Summer my mother?” Rip asked softly, needing to make sure he’d understood what she’d told him correctly.

Gideon nodded.

“Rip,” Sara’s voice came suddenly, “We have company.”

Gideon grimaced, “That will be Summer’s sisters. You need to speak with them.”

“Me?” Rip demanded stunned, “Summer always told me to stay well away from them.”

“I know,” Gideon replied, “That was before you knew the truth. They will not speak with any of the others, it has to be you. I will be there.”

Rip took a deep breath, “Okay.”

 

The three women who stood just outside the Waverider watched Rip and Gideon as they walked down the ramp. Sara hadn’t been happy letting him go alone and he wondered what she was thinking seeing Gideon in human form. 

That was going to be an interesting conversation.

Despite not being something he had really paid attention to, Rip was well aware how powerful and dangerous the three women were. Gideon walked at his side, and he was trying so hard to get his head around that fact.

Although they were sisters all three women looked very different. The woman standing to his right-hand side had flame-red hair with green eyes, the woman to the left had light brown hair with almond eyes and Rip instantly knew them to be Autumn and Spring. The final woman had jet black hair and brown eyes, this was Winter who he knew to be the eldest.

Winter stepped forward when they reached the bottom of the ramp, “I hoped we would be meeting you under better circumstances, Rip,” she turned to Gideon, “How much does he know?”

“Only that Summer is his mother,” Gideon stated, her hand resting on his shoulder making sure he remained silent, “The woman who has done this placed a power dampener on your sister before taking her from here.”

Winter frowned, “I wish we could help you but by revealing ourselves we could make the situation worse. You are the only choice we have, Rip.”

Rip looked at her confused, “So, you’re sending me out to what?”

“Captain,” Gideon warned.

He ignored her, “I have been told I’m your nephew and, despite how powerful you three are, it’s my responsibility to save Summer without any help.”

“You have Gideon,” Winter replied.

“And that means what?” Rip demanded anger filling his voice. He felt Gideon touch his arm and turned to her, “I have no idea who you are.”

Hurt filled her eyes, “I am Gideon. I have been with you since you became a Captain.”

“And you’ve lied to me from that moment,” Rip reminded her harshly.

Winter frowned, “You have your mother’s temper.”

Rip folded his arms retorting, “I’ll have to take your word for that.”

Spring intervened suddenly, “As always Summer and Winter should be kept apart. Come with me a moment, Rip.”

“We do not have time for this,” Winter stated.

“I am making the time,” Spring said intently, “He needs to understand.”

 

Reluctantly Rip followed Spring to a table nearby and sat with her.

“I am so sorry that this is how you found out about your mother,” Spring told him, “Not being able to tell you hurt Summer so much but when the Time Masters found you it became much more dangerous for you to know.”

“Why did she bring me here if it wasn’t safe,” Rip sighed.

Spring laughed softly, “She didn’t. When your life was in danger, and you had no other option, it was instinct for you to come here. As much as she hated knowing you were in those situations being able to have you here for those short times made her happy.”

Rip sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes. He glanced over to where Winter and Autumn stood with Gideon who was watching him worriedly.

“Trust her,” Spring told him softly, “Gideon’s entire purpose is your protection. I know you’re confused but the longer Summer is in the hands of these people the more danger the entirety of time is in.”

Rip let out a long sigh, “Do you know how I find her?”

“You’re her son,” Spring reminded him, “You have always had a natural instinct when it came to time, this is why. Use that and you will find her.”

*********************************************

Sara stared at Gideon along with the rest of the crew while they listened to Rip explain, “Are you kidding me?”

Rip shook his head, “I wish I was.”

“Gideon?” she asked, “You’re actually Gideon?”

The woman Sara had seen in Rip’s mind nodded softly, “I understand that you are all quite confused about what is currently happening. However we do not have time to discuss this. Charlatan has taken Summer for a reason and we need to rescue her.”

“How do we find them?” Ray spoke up, “Because we have no way to track the ship that took Summer. We’ve already tried.”

“Captain Hunter can find his mother,” Gideon told them.

All eyes turned to him and Rip shrugged, “So they tell me.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded, motioning him to take the pilot’s chair, “We have no idea what we are heading into so be ready for anything.”

Rip stared at the controls for a second before glancing back at the rest of the crew. Shaking his head he sighed, “I need a minute,” before leaving the bridge.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon stopped Sara, “Let me speak with him.”

Sara nodded and watched Gideon leave the bridge, “I guess we wait.”

Taking a seat she sighed, she’d thought finding Rip’s supposedly dead wife was going to be the strangest thing that happened to them that day.

 

Gideon walked quickly through the corridors of the ship finding Rip heading into the Jumpship with a bag.

“Where are you going?” she demanded stepping in front of the door.

Rip frowned, “Get out of my way, Gideon.”

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him, “You do not need to do this alone, Captain.”

“I am leaving on that ship,” Rip stated coldly, “You can either get out of my way or I will move you.”

Gideon smiled slightly, “If you think you can, Captain then I suggest you try.”

“Tell me that putting the rest of the team in danger is a good idea?” he demanded, “Tell me and I will go back to the bridge right now.”

“You cannot do this alone,” Gideon stated.

Rip motioned her towards the ship, “I thought that’s why you were here.”

Gideon grimaced before she turned and entered the Jumpship. Rip followed her tossing the bag into a corner before he started the launch sequence. 

“Rip?” Sara’s voice came, “What are you doing?”

Rip ignored her turning off the comm. expertly piloting the Jumpship into the temporal zone before turning to the woman sitting waiting for him to talk.

“They will just follow us,” Gideon noted.

Rip gave a slight shrug.

“What did you do to my ship?” Gideon demanded.

“Technically the Waverider is my ship,” Rip retorted.

She folded her arms, “You are not the one who has been a part of it for almost fifteen years. I am assuming it is something that I could not fix easily.”

“I wasn’t sure how connected you still were to it,” he shrugged again.

Gideon frowned at him before she shook herself knowing she had to focus on helping Rip find Summer.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Rip sighed, “I have no idea what to do.”

“Close your eyes,” Gideon told him, “Take a few breaths and clear your mind.”

Despite the look of scepticism he followed her instructions while Gideon gently slid her hand into his.

“Your mother is a child of time,” Gideon said softly, “You have always felt the connection to it, an intuition when it comes to navigating the waves and eddies of that ocean. Use that, Captain,” she slowly moved his hands to rest on the controls, “You know where you are going.”

Gideon quickly took a seat as Rip initiated the jump.

*********************************************

Summer sat in the cell she had been led to. She was worried about her son and wished she had told him the truth long ago. There were so many times she almost had but each time she remembered how much danger he would be in if he did know.

She hoped he would forgive her.

“I thought you might like some dinner,” Miranda said opening the door to the cell, “We can’t have you starve. You are my mother-in-law after all.”

Summer remained silent eyes burning, her anger at this woman all encompassing.

“Well I now see where his bad temper comes from,” Miranda chuckled, “I must admit I always enjoyed seeing just how far he could be pushed before he would snap. Watching him after he found our bodies, I thought he might.”

“What happened to turn you into this?” Summer asked, “What was done to you that you find playing with someone’s life fun?”

Miranda laughed at her, “Do you think you’re going to make me feel bad, remember the times I thought I loved him and I’ll change my allegiances? Rip was nothing more than a mission for the Time Masters. Fun to play with, don’t get me wrong, but he means nothing to me.”

Summer watched the other woman leave before saying, “You will regret this. I can promise you that.”

 

Gideon watched Rip when he landed the Jumpship at the same fuelling station that they had first found Charlatan looking stunned that he had piloted by instinct. This was the first time he had deliberately connected with his heritage. She wondered if he’d known when he touched the time drive to scatter himself it wasn’t the potentially suicidal act the team had thought it to be.

“Captain,” she said softly, “Are you alright?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“I understand,” Gideon sympathised, “It has been a hard day for you.”

Rip grimaced before he began to pace, “What about you?”

“What about me, Captain?” Gideon asked confused.

“Can I trust you?” he demanded.

Hurt covered her face, “Of course, Captain. We have been a team for over a decade, why would you think otherwise?”

“Well apparently, I’m a terrible judge of character,” he snapped at her.

Gideon stood in his path and reached out to touch his cheek, “Oh, my dear Captain. I am so sorry. I know what it is like to be betrayed by someone you love and I promise I would never do that to you.”

Rip leaned into her touch for a moment, Gideon had always been there for him and now she was here in the flesh.

“I am your Gideon,” she told him, “The same Gideon who has been with you since you became Captain of the Waverider and I will always be at your side”

Rip nodded, “Then let’s go.”


	5. Chapter Four

Miranda watched the screen smiling to herself when she saw Rip leave the Jumpship in the furthest reaches of the station.

“You’re always so predictable, dear,” Miranda mused, her interest piqued by the woman who followed him, “Now who are you?”

“Is she one of the people he’s been working with?” Aldan asked from behind her.

Miranda frowned glancing back at the pirate she’d joined forces with, “No. I saw them all. She wasn’t one of them.”

“Could she be another of the Seasons?”

“They’re not stupid enough to reveal themselves,” she replied thoughtfully, “They sent Rip here to rescue her.”

“Just as you predicted,” Aldan laughed.

Miranda nodded, “It was very inconvenient that Summer managed to stash him somewhere before you arrived but my dear husband has always had a bit of a hero complex. It was only a matter of time before he came after her. Especially as he has just discovered she’s his mother.”

“What now?” he asked.

Miranda laughed, “We let him come to us, kill the woman and head to the Vanishing Point. Then we put our plan into action and we rule time.”

Aldan grinned before he left her to ensure the others were ready. Miranda waited until he’d left before she smiled to herself, “Or more specifically I rule time.”

 

Rip didn’t like that he had no idea what he was walking into, he especially didn’t like that it was Miranda who was his adversary in this. Even without knowing her true nature, or intentions, Rip had always known how good she was. They had trained together, or at least he thought they had, and she had always been the best at everything. It had frustrated him no end at the time but now he was beginning to understand why and it worried him.

Turning to his side he studied Gideon. She was dressed all in black with her long hair pulled back out of her face. He’d never known where the image he had for her came from, it now looked like it had come from her true form. 

Rip had thought about her being human many times, an idle daydream of having his best friend in a corporeal form. It should be strange but for some reason it felt completely natural.

“You know they are waiting for us,” Gideon noted.

Rip shrugged, “I just need to get to Summer. If I can remove the power dampener then she can return home safe from...these people.”

Gideon gave a slight frown but thankfully didn’t mention how he had glossed over Miranda’s name. He’d never thought anything could hurt more than Jonas and Miranda’s death but this did.

 

Gideon wished she could spend a few hours getting used to being human once again before having to go into a dangerous situation. It had been approximately fifteen years since she’d had a solid form and it felt odd to no longer be part of the Waverider. 

However she had never once regretted agreeing to be Rip’s protector.

She hated how much of his world had been torn down today. 

Learning of his mother was supposed to be a good day filled with love and happiness, just as the day they met face to face was meant to be joyous not filled with anger and distrust.

Rip was not someone who trusted easily, his time on the streets as a child saw to that but he had trusted Miranda. Discovering Miranda had faked their entire relationship had shaken Rip to his core. He didn’t open himself to people easily but when he did he loved completely. 

She studied him as they moved slowly through the corridors of the station. His face was impassive, shut down in the cold Time Master persona he’d perfected a long time ago making him unreadable except to Gideon. Gideon had known Rip for a long time, had spent more time with him than anyone and could see he was afraid of what they were facing.

“Can you fight if the need arises?” Rip suddenly asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Of course,” Gideon nodded smiling slightly at his look, “You appear to be surprised by this, Captain.”

“Just never thought of you as...”

“A warrior?” Gideon asked amused.

Rip frowned, “Who are you really?”

“I am your Gideon,” she reminded him, “I am just in a different form than before.”

Rip let out an amused snort, “You’re not kidding.”

She stopped suddenly catching his arm, “They’re coming.”

“You know the plan?” Rip asked, shaking his head at her look, “Of course you do.”

Gideon reached out and caught his hand making him look at her, “Do not let her get under your skin, Captain. She will try to force a reaction from you. Do not let her.”

*********************************************

“You are so predictable,” Miranda said watching Rip when he was marched into the room with the woman he’d brought with him, “Ever the hero, my husband.”

“Go to hell,” Rip spat at her.

Miranda laughed, “Now that isn’t very nice. I was the one who gave you the answer to the question of where you came from and I’m about to reunite you with your mother.”

He remained silent simply glaring at her. 

Miranda smiled before she turned to their unexpected guest, “And who are you?”

“Someone you would not expect,” the woman replied, her voice familiar but Miranda couldn’t quite place it.

Miranda mused over the reply before shrugging, “You know I would love to do this all day. Banter back and forward with you but frankly I have other things to do that need my attention.” Pulling out a gun she aimed at the woman, “He’s needed, you’re not.”

“No,” Rip snapped.

Miranda turned to him, “Give me a reason to keep her alive, Rip?”

Rip looked at the woman and Miranda saw her give him a soft nod of permission before he said, “Gideon.”

“What about Gideon?” Miranda asked confused.

Rip sighed, “She is Gideon.”

Miranda’s eyes widened in surprise before she began to study the woman she’d been told was the AI of the Waverider, “Well this puts a whole new spin on your attachment to her.”

Gideon’s dark stare never wavered from Miranda making her feel slightly uncomfortable but she knew that she now had what she needed to control Rip fully.

“Alright,” Miranda mused, “I will keep her alive for now,” she moved to Rip breathing in his ear while she rested her hands on his chest, “But if you misbehave then you will find out how much of my reputation is accurate.”

Smiling she turned to the men standing there, “Search them for weapons.”

 

Rip grimaced, not happy the way one of the men patted Gideon down for any weapons hidden on her but he remained still waiting for Miranda’s people to finish checking them.

“Wait,” Miranda stepped forward and undid his denims smiling, “Don’t get excited, dear,” she said pushing her hand down his trousers finding the small blade he’d secreted at the inside of his leg, “I taught you that, remember?”

He glared at her but remained silent as one of the men forced them forward. Rip grimaced seeing the cell he was being pushed into was empty but was relieved when Gideon was shoved in with him. Rip automatically reached out and caught her waiting until they were left alone.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am fine, Captain,” Gideon assured him, “Unfortunately it looks as though Charlatan is keeping you and Summer apart for the moment.”

Rip nodded and he looked around the cell they were in.

“There is one camera,” Gideon told him, “They do not have audio. I believe they have been trying to fix it but that might take more time.”

Rip stared at her confused.

“I have been a part of the Waverider for fifteen years,” Gideon explained with a smile, “Being able to connect with computers is something I can do even now.”

Chuckling darkly Rip took a seat, “Well you are full of surprises today, Gideon.”

Taking the seat at his side she looked at him hopefully, “I hope none of them are bad.”

Rip let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. He opened them again when Gideon touched his hand finding her watching him concerned.

“It looks like we’ve got some time,” Rip said softly, “So you can tell me what the hell is going on and where you come from.”

“Captain...”

“You said they can’t hear us,” Rip reminded her, “And I need to know. You owe me that.”

 

Gideon took a deep breath as she looked at the man sitting beside her.

“Each Season has a protector,” Gideon started softly, “I am the Protector of Summer.”

“Then why were you not protecting her?” Rip demanded harshly.

Gideon rested her hand on his arm to calm him, “Because she gave me to you. Her previous Protector, from what I was told, betrayed her. I do not know what happened. All I know is that Summer found me in a moment I had lost everything, including my faith in people and she offered me the chance to fulfil my purpose.”

Rip looked at her thoughtfully, “What purpose?”

“I was raised to be a Sigma 9 Guardian,” Gideon told him, seeing the surprise covering his face, “You have heard of us.”

Rip nodded, “Sigma 9 Guardians are the best trained fighters of the 31st Century. Also regarded as the most honourable.”

Sadness covered her face, “Not always,” she took a breath before continuing, “Summer charged me with your protection, Captain but the only way I could be your protector was to be the AI of the Waverider.”

“What’s your real name?” Rip asked softly.

“Gideon is not the name I was raised with,” she stated, “Just as Rip was not your name. But it is who I am now,” Gideon paused, “I did not want you to learn about me in this manner.”

Rip stared at her before asking, “Did you know? About...about Miranda?”

“Of course not,” she whispered, “I would never have allowed her near you if I did. I always assumed that my dislike of her was the fact I was jealous.”

Rip frowned confused, “Jealous?”

Gideon bit her lip before continuing, “I have waited a long time to meet you in person, Captain.”

“I take it the meeting in my mind during the Cognitive Intrusion doesn’t count?” Rip asked softly.

Gideon shook her head, “Because I was still the Waverider’s AI when you woke.”

“This means you’re here for good?”

“I wish I knew,” she replied, “Now that you are aware of my existence I may now become Summer’s Protector once again.”

Rip grabbed her hand in silence. She smiled at the gesture, it meant he had forgiven her and Gideon held onto him.

She remembered how she used to watch him with Miranda and how much she hated that it was not her in his arms, how much she hated not having a solid form to interact with her Captain.

She just hoped that at the end of this she was still able to hold him.


	6. Chapter Five

_She ran hearing them coming behind her wondering how she hadn’t known, wondering even more how the person she loved so much could betray her in this way._

_The rushing of water from nearby made her pause. If she could reach the bridge then she had a chance. There should be a ship she could use to get to safety._

_The sound of metal scraping against stone made her turn as her pursuer appeared behind her._

_“Sister, dear,” Arivana said softly, her sword drawn, “You should have faced your fate back in the castle. Instead you will die here with no honour.”_

_“You are one to speak of honour,” she threw at her sister, “You murdered the woman we were supposed to protect for money.”_

_Arivana laughed, “You never could see the bigger picture. I wish you did because I wanted you to be by my side but your refusal to join us leaves me with no choice.”_

_Without warning Arivana attacked..._

 

Gideon gasped awake unsure where she was for a moment.

“It’s okay,” a comforting voice came from behind her.

“Captain?” Gideon took a deep breath realising she was resting against his chest, she moved away shaking her head slightly to clear it.

He gave her a small smile, “You fell asleep. I’m guessing it’s been some time since you’ve done that.”

Gideon nodded, “I forgot what dreams were like.”

“Was it bad?” he asked gently, catching her hand his thumb gently stroking the back of hers.

Taking her hand back and standing to walk the small cell she shrugged, “Just a memory.”

“Gideon,” he frowned at her, “You know you can talk to me.”

Turning to look at her Captain who was watching her worriedly, Gideon gave him a slight smile, “I know,” assuring him despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she recalled what the last person she trusted completely had done.

“Gideon,” he said moving to her, “You said I can always trust you. You know you can always trust me too, don’t you?”

Looking up at him Gideon wanted to tell him she knew that but her dream, her memory was caught in her mind and that feeling of betrayal filled her.

Hurt appeared in his eyes when she didn’t confirm she knew she could trust him.

“Captain,” Gideon caught his arm when he turned away, “I’m sorry. It has been a long time since I dreamt or allowed myself those memories. It shook me more than I thought it would.”

“Who hurt you, Gideon?” he asked touching her cheek.

Before she could answer the door opened and Miranda stood there.

“Sorry to break up the little love fest you two have going,” Miranda smirked, “But it’s time to go. Mummy is waiting to see you again, Rip.”

 

Rip walked out of the cell with Gideon at his side, he was trying to focus on rescuing Summer but his conversation with Gideon was stuck in his head. He couldn’t get the look of sadness in her eyes out of his mind and he wanted to know who put that there.

“I think we’ll separate you two for a while,” Miranda noted when they stepped into the Pirate’s ship, “Aldan, show Gideon to her...room.”

Rip felt Miranda press a gun to his ribs to stop him making any move to keep Gideon with him.

“Oh no,” she murmured to him, “You don’t get to keep your little toy this time.”

Rip ignored her walking when she motioned him forward, he couldn’t do anything until he found Summer. Gideon could take care of herself.

“Are you not going to talk with me?” Miranda taunted, “We used to talk for hours about everything.”

Rip turned to her, “I’m not doing this anymore.”

“Doing what, dear?”

He shook his head annoyed, “You know exactly what.”

Miranda gave a mock pout, “I thought you loved me.”

“I loved someone who never existed,” Rip retorted sharply, “You killed any lingering feelings I may have had.”

Miranda laughed amused, “Trust me, I’m sure I could get you hot under the collar if I wanted to.”

Rip stared at her, “What happened to you? What made you into this?”

“Summer asked me the same thing,” Miranda told him before shrugging, “Some of you were raised by a loving mother, in a safe warm place before you became Time Masters. I wasn’t.”

Rip frowned. 

“Don’t feel sorry for me, darling,” she continued, “I enjoyed every mission I took on for Druce and his cohorts. Pretending to be your wife, pretending to love you amused me a great deal.”

“Then you need a hobby,” Rip told her before he entered the cell and sat ignoring her.

*********************************************

Gideon sat on the floor her legs crossed, hands resting on her knees taking deep soothing breaths. She needed to calm her mind, to stop thinking about her past instead focus on what was happening here and now.

It wasn’t that easy as she was also worried about her Captain, Charlatan was enjoying taunting him about their marriage too much and Gideon feared what could happen especially now he’d tapped into his heritage.

“Should I come back once you’re finished?” the amused voice came from above her.

Gideon opened her eyes and looked up at the woman standing watching, arms folded as she leaned against the wall.

“What do you want?” Gideon asked standing to face Charlatan, “You know I will not play your games.”

Charlatan laughed, “The only reason you’re alive at the moment is because I now don’t have to waste too much energy controlling Rip. You’ve always been a weakness for him but it made no sense when all you were was a computer programme. Now it does.”

Gideon smiled slightly, “If that is what you think.”

“I really am looking forward to killing you,” Charlatan told her, “Watching him crumble at being helpless to stop me.”

“You truly have no idea what you are playing with,” Gideon replied darkly, “Nor the consequences. A Time Master’s connection to his AI is strong, our connection is deeper than you can possibly imagine especially now I am human once again. Now he knows who he is Captain Hunter is more dangerous than you can imagine especially if you harm me.”

The other woman shook her head, “Rip Hunter could never hurt me. He may threaten and bluster but in the end he can’t hurt someone he loves.”

“You are hanging a great deal on assuming that he still loves you,” Gideon replied coldly, “After everything you’ve done to him.”

Charlatan began to laugh, “You are actually in love with him. It must have killed you all those years watching him with me.”

Gideon kept a cool stare on the other woman for several moments before replying finally, “That was before he knew I could be human.”

 

Miranda walked out of Gideon’s cell annoyed that the former AI hadn’t broken. It made no sense how the computer who controlled the Waverider now had a human body and there was something about the woman that worried Miranda but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Sitting in the small control room she checked on her three prisoners. They would be at the Vanishing Point soon and she could put her plan into action.

Summer hadn’t said a word when Miranda told her that Rip was now her prisoner, in fact she’d smiled slightly before looking the other way.

Rip was sitting staring at the wall, lost in thought in an expression Miranda recognised. He was worried. She watched him for a few moments, it was such a pity he was so... ethical otherwise he would have been a good partner to have. Rip had always been brilliant and the reputation he had was one he truly deserved, it was one of the reasons Druce choose him for the operation. Unfortunately he was also someone who believed in being a good person and she knew he would never have joined her no matter how much he’d loved her.

Even if she gave Rip the chance to join her now, he wouldn’t and if he did agree then he would just be waiting to betray her.

It was such a shame.

Finally she looked back at Gideon. As she watched the woman meditating Miranda frowned remembering that she’d said she was human again.

Miranda mused on this for a while, there was something about Gideon that was bothering her, something she recognised but couldn’t quite place.

It wouldn’t matter soon because they’d both be dead soon.

*********************************************

The Vanishing Point.

Rip already had many reasons to hate this place and felt a shiver run down his spine as he was marched into it. Miranda’s lackey had bound his hands and currently had a gun shoved against his lower back to keep him moving. Relief filled him when Gideon was marched to his side, her hands bound the same way but she appeared to be unharmed. Understanding how he felt about this place Gideon rested her hands on his arm briefly. Passing the spot where Snart had sacrificed himself Rip sighed sadly. He could almost hear the man’s voice at his side making a snide remark. If he’d known then who he truly was Rip would had been the one to shut down the Occulus and Snart would still be alive.

Finally they reached the room the Occulus had been and saw Summer standing with Miranda who had the Season connected to a machine.

“What are you doing?” Rip demanded, feeling hands grab his arms to keep him back.

Miranda smirked at him, “Reopening the Occulus but this time I will control it.”

Summer turned to Rip and her eyes locked with his making him pause, when Miranda turned on the machine he struggled slightly but not enough to get away from the men holding him. The power came on and triumph covered Miranda’s face that her plan had come to fruition.

“Hold them,” she ordered her men, “I will kill them when I return.”

With an amused glance back at Rip she stepped into the light of the Occulus disappearing into time.

 

Rip waited until Miranda was gone before he spun grabbing the man behind him and knocking him out. At his side Gideon easily did the same to the man holding a gun on her. Moving to him she tilted her head slightly allowing him to remove the blade they’d concealed in her hair, he quickly cut her bonds before she cut his. Rip took the blade from Gideon again and moved to Summer removing her bonds before hugging her tightly.

“Oh my boy,” Summer whispered as she held him close, “I’m so sorry I never told you.”

Letting her go Rip gave a slight smile, “I understand but once this is finished you need to tell me everything.”

“I promise,” Summer squeezed his hand before turning to Gideon, “It is a pleasure to see you in the flesh once again.”

Gideon bowed to Summer, “And you, my lady.”

Rip raised an eyebrow at the formality but was distracted by a strange whisper from around him.

“You can feel it,” Summer said softly bringing Rip’s attention back to her, “Can’t you?”

He nodded softly, “I think I know where she’s going and I’m going after her.”

“Captain,” Gideon started but he cut her off.

“You’re not coming with me,” Rip told her, “I need you to get the rest of the team and bring them to help.”

Gideon frowned, “I am your protector. I should stay with you.”

Rip shook his head, “Not this time. You need to bring the team, I think I know someone else who can help me until you can join us.”

“Captain,” she began to argue but stopped when Summer placed a hand on her arm.

Rip caught her hand tugging her to him, “I need you to trust me, Gideon. The same as I trust you.”

Gideon looked up, her eyes wide before she nodded, “Of course I trust you, Captain.”

Placing his forehead against hers he squeezed her hand, “Then trust me now.”

Gideon closed her eyes and nodded.

“Summer should be able to take you to the Jumpship,” Rip pulled back from her, “Get it back to the Waverider, it has what I removed from the Time Drive to stop them following us. Jax will be able to repair the ship.”

Moving towards the Occulus Gideon caught his arm, “Wait, where are you going?”

Glancing at his mother Rip smiled slightly, “Summer will tell you once you’re back on the Waverider,” at Gideon’s annoyed look he shrugged, “So you don’t come after me in the Jumpship.”

“Be careful, Captain,” Gideon told him, “Charlatan will not hesitate to kill you, you have to remember not to give her the opportunity.”

Rip nodded, “I promise,” he said before hugging Gideon tightly whispering, “I’ll see you soon.”

Pulling away he stepped into the light of the Occulus and disappeared.


	7. Chapter Six

“Well?” Sara demanded.

Jax sighed annoyed, “Not only did Rip remove a section of the Time Drive but he deleted the specifications for the part from the system so we can’t fabricate a replacement.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Sara sighed annoyed.

Jax shrugged, “You might want to go easy on the guy. Just think of everything that’s happened to him today. Discovering his entire relationship with Miranda was a complete lie, finding out who his real mother is then Gideon suddenly becoming human Rip was probably trying to protect us.”

“Or isn’t sure he can trust us,” Sara finished for him.

“Can you blame him?” Jax noted.

Sara grimaced, “Honestly no. What about the computer now Gideon is human.”

“It seems to be some kind of backup AI system which is really dull,” Jax told her, “None of Gideon’s personality.”

“Well since Gideon’s human it explains a lot,” Sara reminded him.

“Sara, Jax,” Ray’s voice interrupted them, “The Jumpship has returned.”

They both headed to greet the Jumpship to find out what had happened, stunned when the doors opened revealing only Gideon and Summer.

“Where’s Rip?” Sara demanded.

 

Gideon piloted the Jumpship back to the Waverider annoyed that her Captain was somewhere without her protection. 

“Is something wrong?” Summer asked from her seat.

Gideon shook her head, “No, Ma’am.”

“You’re concerned about Rip,” Summer noted, “I am too but he knows what he’s doing.”

“Are you sure?” Gideon snapped suddenly, “Because he has only just discovered he is your son, that he has a connection to time, that the son he adored was not his and the woman he believed loved him lied about everything.”

Summer stared at her and Gideon dropped her head realising what she’d done.

“My apologies,” she said softly, “I am in your service and he is your son. But I have been his protector for a long time and...”

“You care about him,” Summer stopped her, “I understand. It is why I gave you to him to ensure he remained safe.”

Gideon nodded, “Yes, my lady. I remember our first meeting very clearly.”

“You will meet up with him soon,” Summer assured her, “But first you need to ensure the people he will need to help him will be there to do so.”

Returning her attention to piloting Gideon forced herself to remain calm, her Captain needed her to be focussed. Docking with the Waverider Gideon opened the doors to find Captain Lance and Mr Jackson standing waiting for them.

“Where’s Rip?” Captain Lance demanded the moment she realised he wasn’t with them.  
Gideon sighed, “I wish I knew.”

 

Summer watched the crew of the Waverider as they waited for their engineer to fix the ship to allow them to help Rip. Gideon was speaking with the young woman who now led the team explaining what was happening.

From the moment she had found Gideon, Summer knew that this woman was the only choice to protect Rip. Sigma 9 Guardians were regarded as the finest fighters in history as well as the most honourable and Gideon, in her former life, had been one of their best. Highly distinguished in every aspect of her training she was surpassed by only one. 

Even after years without a body it was easy to see that Gideon was a warrior in the way she stood and moved. Summer had chosen her to be Rip’s protector because of this but hadn’t counted on the relationship that had developed between them. She couldn’t have Gideon return to being the ship’s AI, not now Rip knew she had a human form but it might be for the best to have Gideon return to being her own Protector since Rip now had a team around him to look after him when he returned to his duty of protecting the timeline.

“Okay,” the young man who was now serving as the ship’s engineer appeared on the bridge, “We’re up and running.”

“Good,” Captain Lance stated before turning to Summer, “So, where are we going?”

Summer moved to the controls and entered the co-ordinates hearing a soft gasp of shock coming from Gideon, “Be careful. This place will allow Miranda access to Time itself. I’m sure you understand what that means and if not then you will. Gideon will guide you. I suggest you listen to her.”

Captain Lance nodded.

“Gideon,” Summer said, “A word before you leave.”

Moving towards the exit she knew the other woman would follow her and turned once she was somewhere she deemed private.

“Ma’am,” Gideon said, standing to attention unable to hide her dread at their destination, “Did you choose me because of what happened here?”

“I chose you because you were the best choice to protect my son,” Summer reached out and placed her hand on Gideon’s cheek, “Listen to me. You must remember your priority when you reach Rip. Do not allow yourself to be distracted by your past.”

“He has always been my priority,” Gideon replied evenly, “You know that.”

Summer nodded, “I do.”

Without another word Summer left the Waverider.

*********************************************

Time was like water flowing around and over him. 

He had touched the Occulus once before but that was when he didn’t know who he was, now that he did he was able to let it wash over him fully. 

Rip focussed on the voice he could hear, the voice belonging to someone he knew would be able to help.

“There are no strings on me.”

Rip reached out and grabbed the man by the shoulders pulling him out of the explosion and into the time stream with him.

“What the hell?” Leonard Snart demanded in astonishment, “Rip? What did you do?”

“Saved you from the explosion,” Rip explained with a shrug, “Sorry it’s a little later than you would expect but I didn’t know I could until recently.”

Snart looked at him bemused, “What?”

Rip sighed, “It is a very long story, Mr Snart but I need your help.”

“I thought I was already doing that,” the other man demanded still completely confused.

“That was actually a few years ago,” Rip sighed, “And it turns out Miranda was not the woman I thought she was.”

Snart stared at him, “As much as I’m loving the cryptic conversation we’re having, if I’m helping then you need to tell me what’s going on.”

Rip nodded, “Basically...”

 

Leonard Snart had at one point lived a very simple life. He stole things, kept an eye on his baby sister and had the occasional trip to prison which he would break out of. 

Then the particle accelerator exploded and life became weird, even before the time travelling. Listening to Rip explain what was going on all he could do was stare at him, actually feeling sorry for the guy.

“So everyone thinks I’m dead?” Leonard asked thoughtfully.

Rip shrugged, “For the moment but the others will join us soon and that will change.”

“My sister?”

“I believe Mr Rory spoke with her,” Rip told him, “Once we’re finished you can go see her.”

Leonard nodded, “Let me get this straight. You’re the son of the hugely powerful manifestation of one of Time’s daughter, your supposedly dead wife is actually a bounty hunter who married you on the orders of the Time Masters and Gideon is not only human but some kind of Amazon warrior.”

Rip shrugged, “That does kind of sum it up.”

“Well it’s nice to know very little changes,” Leonard noted dryly.

Rip chucked slightly giving another shrug, “I guess it doesn’t.”

“Okay,” the thief said, “What now?”

“There is a place on the edge of space and time which is thin,” Rip explained, “If she can get to this then it’s a possibility she can gain access to Time himself.”

“How?” 

Rip grimaced, “I don’t know. I’m hoping Gideon will.”

Leonard stared at the other man confused, “Surely that was part of Time Master school?”

“It was,” Rip replied with a grimace, “But any time this was discussed I always seemed to tune out...” he paused frowning for a moment, “I have a feeling that might have been some kind of suggestion placed in my sub-conscious to make sure I didn’t think too much about this place.”

“Well now we’ve discussed your broken psyche,” Leonard noted, “Are we actually going somewhere or are we just going to hang around this place?”

Rip grimaced, “Sorry. I’m still getting used to being able to do things like this.”

With a deep breath Rip managed to land them on the planet he was aiming for. He knew he was in the right place because, even with the bare minimum of attention he’d paid during the lectures about this place, the image of the castle on the edge of time was one that had stuck with him.

“Okay,” Leonard noted from beside him, “That is impressive.”

*********************************************

The Waverider landed and the crew stared in amazement at the red sky that framed the castle that filled the horizon. Releasing herself from her seat Gideon stood and stared at the world before her, a place that held the worst memories of her life and she was scared to return to it. But her Captain was here and needed her help so she would face this place once more for him.

“Gideon?” Sara called pulling her out of her thoughts.

Turning to the blonde woman Gideon nodded, “Yes, Captain Lance?”

“Are you okay?” Sara asked concern in her voice.

Gideon gave a soft nod, “I will be fine. We must hurry to ensure we reconnect with Captain Hunter before we are discovered.”

“By Miranda,” Sara grimaced.

Gideon shook her head, “No.”

“Then who?”

“By someone much worse,” Gideon replied walking off the bridge.

Reaching the ramp Gideon paused, taking a deep calming breath she held out her hand and her sword materialised in it. She hadn’t held it in so many years. It had been a part of her once in the way the Waverider was now. She was relieved it appeared as she wasn’t even sure she could bring it to herself anymore and tried not to think about the last time she’d held it in her hand.

Taking another deep breath Gideon stepped onto the planet which had been the scene of the worst day of her life.

“Any idea where he will be?” Sara asked as she stood at Gideon’s side looking very interested at the sword Gideon was suddenly holding. Automatically Gideon swung it onto her back and the sheath appeared allowing her to slide it in so she could carry it.

“That sounds about as good a time to make my entrance as any,” Rip’s voice came from an expanse of rocks beside them.

Gideon smiled in relief moving to him, “Captain.”

Rip caught her in a tight embrace, “I told you I’d see you soon.”

 

“Where have you been?” Sara interrupted Rip and Gideon’s reunion as the rest of the crew joined them.

“Picking up some additional support,” Rip told her with a slight smile glancing back to where he’d appeared from.

“And that’s the cue for my big entrance,” a familiar and unexpected voice stated before the lost member of the team appeared.

“Snart?” Mick’s astonished cry came before anyone else could speak.

Leonard Snart nodded, “In the flesh. Thanks to Rip, which is a sentence I thought I’d never say.”

Before another word could be said Sara stepped forward and hugged him, then punched his arm making him wince. A moment later Mick did something similar before Ray, Martin and Jax crowed round him.

“I see we have some new team members,” Leonard stated, nodding over to the two people he didn’t recognise.

Sara smiled at the familiar laidback drawl, “This is Nate and Amaya,” she introduced before turning to the last person Leonard hadn’t met, “And this is Gideon.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr Snart,” Gideon stated, “However we have little time.”

“Rip is a little vague on how Miranda can get to Time,” Leonard smirked at the man, “Gideon, do you have any idea?”

“I’m guessing we need to head to the scary looking castle,” Jax noted with a grimace.

Gideon nodded, “The castle has an entrance which could be used by Charlatan to access Time himself. However it will not be as easy as she thinks.”

“Why not?” Rip asked, raising his hands at the confused looks from the others, “This is something someone has assured I don’t know.”

Gideon rested her hand on his arm, “It was for your safety. Under normal circumstances time travel to this place is impossible. Summer allowed the Waverider here this time but you could travel here anytime you want and that was something they could not allow.” 

Ray snapped his fingers in realisation, “Which is why Miranda needed to use the Occulus to get here.”

 

“I’m having vague recollections of a story about a gem of pure time,” Rip noted as they started walking. The team moving slowly all alert for an attack.

“Now that just sounds strange,” Sara said with a grimace.

Gideon shrugged, “It is not exactly pure time. It opens the doorway and was protected by the Chosen who in turn was protected by two Guardians.”

“Sigma 9 Guardians?” Rip asked her intently.

Gideon nodded softly, “One Guardian betrayed and killed the Chosen. The other Guardian took the gem to protect Time.”

“What happened?” Ray demanded enthralled by her story.

“The second Guardian knew she had to protect the gem at all costs,” Gideon continued, “But she was not able to get away. She threw the gem into the river in the hopes it would be lost before she was caught.”

They all stared at her when she fell into silence before Nate demanded, “What happened to her?”

Gideon avoided Rip’s eyes when she replied, “Her fellow Guardian caught up with her just after she threw away the gem and they fought. She was left for dead on the bridge that would have taken her to safety.”

She fell into silence looking up at the castle before them.

“Okay, let’s split up,” Sara spoke up, “Find Miranda, I want her alive but I don’t mind bruised.”

“I can save you some time,” Miranda’s voice came just before she appeared from the double doors with another woman.

They all stared stunned at the second woman who was the exact double of Gideon. 

Gideon’s duplicate smirked at her, “Hello, sister dear. You look so much better than the last time we met.”

Rip instantly reached out and caught Gideon’s arm to support her.

“Everyone this is my twin sister,” Gideon stated unemotionally, “Who I last saw after she ran me through with her sword and left me to die on a bridge.”


	8. Chapter Seven

Miranda wobbled, slightly unbalanced when she stepped out of the Occulus beam. It was ridiculously complicated to get to this planet but the protections that had been placed upon it were to ensure no time traveller could. Even travelling to this time and then to the planet in a ship the simple fact you were a time traveller meant you would be unable to land.

It meant she’d had to use alternative methods to get here. Despite how convoluted those methods were it had been enjoyable to completely destroy Rip’s happy memories of their marriage.

The sky was a dark angry red as she walked towards the large castle that dominated the world in front of her. She should have timed it perfectly so the people she had hired to remove the final obstacles would be waiting for her.

Miranda quickly sent the signal to let them know she was there, stalling for a second staring at the woman who appeared before pulling her gun, “Gideon?”

“You are Charlatan,” the woman stated, “I’m Arivana, you can put your weapon away.”

Miranda continued to stare at the woman who was the double of the human form of the Waverider’s AI, “You look exactly like someone I recently met.”

“If you mean my dear sister,” Arivana noted, “Then she won’t be a problem. No one can survive the wounds I left her with.”

Miranda frowned, “I’m afraid you might be disappointed. She was completely healthy when I saw her.”

“Then I simply kill her again,” Arivana noted, “You may want to help me as she stole the gem. Without it you won’t be able to access the fissure to Time.”

“What?” Miranda demanded sharply, “I paid you to ensure I could access the fissure.”

“We are searching for the gem,” Arivana told her, “It won’t be long. There are very few places she could have hidden it.”

Miranda frowned, “Do it fast. I have some unfinished business to attend to once I have taken over time.”

“My lady,” a call came from behind making them turn to the man who kept his head down, “A Timeship has just landed on the planet.”

“That’s impossible,” Arivana snapped.

Miranda let out an annoyed sigh, “Rip. Well Arivana, it looks as though you’ll get your chance at killing your sister again sooner than you thought.”

 

Gideon clenched her fists as she took in Charlatan standing beside her sister. She couldn’t believe that her twin had betrayed her for the woman who had betrayed her Captain. 

“I must admit,” Miranda noted as she smirked at them, “This has the most amazing symmetry. Now, Rip be a good boy and tell everyone to surrender their weapons. I really don’t want to kill everyone you care about in one go.”

“Do you really think we’re going to let you?” Sara stated coldly.

Gideon stepped forward, “Arivana, stop this. This is not who you are.”

“Sweet naive Ariel,” Arivana mocked her.

“I knew you should have been a red-head,” Jax’s voice interrupted making everyone turn to him in confusion, “What? Like the Little Mermaid.”

Rip and Gideon continued to frown at him confused while the rest of the Legends, except Amaya, nodded in understanding.

“As I was saying before the interruption,” Arivana threw a dark look at Jax, “I made my choice.”

Gideon glanced at Rip before turning back to her sister, “And I made mine. We are the Legends and we will stop you.”

Miranda began to laugh, “No, you won’t.”

She held up a small remote control and pushed a button, the world around them turned white.

*********************************************

_Ariel cried out as Arivana’s sword slid into her stomach, her sister slowly helped her to the ground resting her against the large rock just by the bridge._

_“Why did you make me do that?” Arivana whispered, “You could have been by my side.”_

_“You betrayed everything,” Ariel forced out._

_Arivana gently stroked her sister’s hair, “No, I chose my own path for once.”_

_“I...”_

_“They took us from our parents,” Arivana reminded her, “And turned us into weapons. We were nothing but tools for them to use until they were done with us.”_

_Ariel shook her head, “No...”_

_“Tell me where you hid the gem, Ariel,” Arivana said resting her hand on her sister’s cheek, “And I will stop the pain. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.”_

_Her breath began to come in short gasps, “I won’t help you.”_

_Arivana sighed dropping her head before she pulled her sword out making Ariel cry out in pain again._

_“I’ll find the gem without you,” Arivana sighed, “Goodbye, sister.”_

_Ariel pressed her hands to her wound as she watched her twin walk away feeling the warm blood flow between her fingers. She was going to die at the hand of the one person she loved most in the world._

_She was cold and Ariel knew that soon she would be dead. Her breath was coming in short gasps, each more painful than the last as she continued to stare at the path her twin sister had walked away from her._

_“Oh, my dear,” a woman said from her side startling her, “Calm. I am here to help you.”_

_Ariel slowly turned to the woman caught by her deep blue eyes, “Who...who...”_

_“Shh,” the woman soothed, “I’m going to heal your wound but first I need to take you somewhere safe. Just relax.”_

_Ariel followed the order, she was dying anyway so a promise to heal her by a stranger didn’t scare her. The world around her changed and Ariel frowned confused to see the sky become blue. Knowing the blood loss must have been affecting her, she was surprised even more when the sky became a ceiling._

_“Rest back against the pillows,” the woman told her, “This will only take a moment.”_

_Ariel lay back unable to stop the soft moan that slipped from her lips at the warmth filling her while the pain disappeared._

_The woman rested a hand on her forehead, “Rest, Ariel. Once you have slept we will discuss why I saved you.”_

_“Who are you?” Ariel forced out past the exhaustion filling her._

_“I am Summer and I have an important task for you,” the woman replied, “But first sleep.”_

 

Rip opened his eyes finding he was in a cell alone. Looking around he checked for cameras finding two in the corners covering the entire cell.

“Okay,” he spoke directly to the camera, “You want the gem, you know I can find it. First I want to know where my team are.”

The door to the cell opened and Rip caught the woman who was thrown in with him.

“Gideon?” he asked checking her for any injuries.

She rested her hands on his arms looking up at him, “I’m fine.”

He dropped his hands stepping back away from her, “You’re not Gideon.”

Arivana laughed, “I’m impressed. Very few people can tell us apart.” 

“That’s because they don’t know her as well as I do,” Rip replied coldly, “Where is she?”

Leaning back against the door Arivana smiled slightly amused, “Alive, for the moment. This time I will have to make sure she does die.”

Anger flared in his eyes but he remained silent.

“What did my sister do to have this loyalty from you?” Arivana asked amused.

“There’s no way you could possibly understand,” Rip retorted.

The woman walked around the room studying him as Rip stood still, his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

Arivana laughed, “Perfect Ariel so good, so loyal and so devoted to you for some reason. Charlatan intends to kill her in front of you while I want to kill you first. We are currently negotiating.”

Rips fists clenched.

“Exactly what I wanted to know, “Arivana smirked before she knocked the door, “We’ll talk later, Captain Hunter,” she said walking out.

Alone once more Rip sat on the ground and looked up at the camera with a slight smile on his face.

 

Gideon opened her eyes to find her sister sitting at her side in an otherwise empty room. 

“I never thought I would see you again, dear sister,” Arivana said stroking Gideon’s hair.

Jerking her head away Gideon pushed herself to sit up aware of the restraints on her wrists. “Considering you killed me,” Gideon spat at her.

Arivana frowned, “You made me do that, Ariel. You could have helped me, we could have worked together and...”

“And what?” Gideon demanded, “Do you know what that woman has done? Do you know what she plans to do?”

Arivana laughed, “You pretend to be outraged but we both know that all this anger is to do with your precious ‘Captain’. Jealousy is beneath a Guardian.”

Gideon said nothing making her sister laugh again.

“What is it about that man?” she asked, “I didn’t see anything special to explain this attachment you have to him.”

“Because you have never cared about anyone but yourself,” Gideon retorted, “If you dare try to harm him...”

“The last time we fought,” Arivana cut her off, “You did not come off well in the end.”

Gideon laughed, “I didn’t say it would be me.”

Frowning Arivana gently kissed Gideon’s forehead, “I will miss you, Ariel but this is the end.”

“You have no notion of the power you are playing with, Arivana,” Gideon said forebodingly as her sister left the room, “You do not know who he truly is. If you continue on this path my Captain will stop you and I will not be able to help you.”

*********************************************

_Ariel woke confused for a moment trying to remember where she was and what had happened. Her memory returned and she began to cry, sobbing unable to stop as she remember the moment her twin sister had impaled her with a sword._

_Two arms wrapped around her, rocking and holding her closed as she cried. A woman softly murmured soothing sounds allowing Ariel to mourn for the loss of her world._

_Finally her tears abated and Ariel pulled back, finding the woman who had saved her sitting at her side._

_“My apologies,” Ariel whispered, she was never meant to show weakness._

_“No,” Summer said softly, “You are allowed to be upset. After what your sister did it is understandable.”_

_Taking a slow breath and centring herself Ariel turned to the woman again, “You are Summer, a Season.”_

_“Yes,” Summer nodded, “And I have someone precious to me I need you to protect.”_

_Ariel let out a harsh laugh of disbelief, “Surely someone who was not just bested and left to die would be a better choice.”_

_Summer stood and motioned Ariel to walk with her. They left the room and headed downstairs to a dining room where breakfast was sitting waiting for them._

_“You have always been an exceptional warrior,” Summer noted motioning her to sit, “And you had an opening to strike down your opponent. Why did you hesitate?”_

_Ariel became very interested in the mug of tea in front of her, “I...”_

_“Why did you hesitate?” Summer asked again but this time with steel in her voice._

_Ariel sighed, “She is my sister.”_

_“And you love her,” Summer finished, “You were unable to hurt someone you love so deeply.”_

_With a slight nod Ariel tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes._

_“I am a Season,” Summer placed a plate of food in front of her, “Each of us have a Protector but my last protector betrayed me.”_

_Ariel frowned, not quite sure what to say finally asking, “You wish me to become your Protector?”_

_“Yes,” Summer said before adding, “And no.”_

_“I’m confused.”_

_“There is one I need to ensure is protected,” Summer said, “One who I will give my own Protector to in order to guarantee he is safe. My son.”_

_Ariel walked with Summer through the corridors of the Time Master’s base. She had heard of the Vanishing Point but never expected to ever be here._

_“They cannot see us,” Summer assured her as several guards ran past them._

_Ariel nodded although hadn’t lost the rigidity in her spine readying herself for an attack._

_“How is your son a Time Master?” Ariel asked confused, “The stories state that you and your sisters do not like time travellers.”_

_“My former protector put him in a position where the Time Masters found him,” Summer grimaced, “I did not know until it was too late.”_

_“How am I to protect him?” Ariel asked confused, “Time Masters work alone.”_

_“With only an AI to help them,” Summer reminded her, “If you agree then you will not have a physical form but will be the one who guides him.”_

_Ariel frowned confused._

_“Come,” Summer drew her along, “We do not have much time and you will need to make a decision soon.”_

_They reached the docking bay where the new Captains all stood ready to take control of their new ships. Ariel’s eyes fell upon the man closest to them. Tall and thin he had light brown hair and beard, a slight smile on his face as he waited but it was his eyes that drew her to him. The same blue as the woman beside her, filled with warmth and intelligence._

_“He is handsome,” Summer said proudly, “Brilliant also but completely ignorant of his heritage.”_

_Ariel took a deep breath before nodding, “You saved my life. It is yours now and I vow, as a Sigma 9 Guardian, to always protect your son. I promise you that he is my priority, now and always.”_

_Summer smiled, very aware of the solemn vow Ariel had given her. Taking her by the arm she led the young woman inside the ship._

_“Close your eyes,” Summer told her._

_Ariel nodded and did as she was ordered. When she opened them again the new Captain of the ship was before her._

_“Hello?” he said a little unsure._

_“Welcome onboard the Waverider, Captain Hunter,” she said, “My name is Gideon.”_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I got a little distracted. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon.

Leonard sat against the wall waiting for the final members of the team to wake up. Jax and Stein were chained to opposite sides of the cell both still unconscious as were new guy and new girl. Palmer was studying the cell while Sara tapped her fingers against her legs worriedly and Mick stood in the corner.

It was extremely odd seeing Mick looking to Sara for orders, he really wanted to hear how she had become the leader of the team but they didn’t have the time for that just now.

“Okay,” he finally said, “Are we breaking out of here?”

“We need Nate and Amaya to do that,” Sara told him, “Once they’re awake we can get to Rip and Gideon.”

“What’s going on there?” Leonard asked, “Between them.”

Sara shrugged, “Until yesterday she was still the AI of the Waverider. As Rip likes to remind us they’ve been together for a long time. He now has her in a form he can hug...again.”

“Again?”

“Long story,” Sara waved him away.

He frowned at her, “Another one.”

“We’ve been busy,” she noted with a shrug.

Before they could talk anymore Nate’s moan of pain made them turn to see he was waking, Amaya was also coming to and Sara moved to them.

“Guys, we need you to get focussed,” Sara said, “Then we unchain Firestorm and break out of here.”

*********************************************

Miranda watched Rip sitting on the floor of his cell with a very slight smile on his lips. She didn’t like how amused he seemed to be at the moment.

It had been a shock to discover that the Guardian she had bribed was the sister of Gideon. Arivana had been extremely disappointed that Rip easily spotted she wasn’t her sister while Miranda knew it was a good thing because he wouldn’t doubt whose throat she held the knife to. 

“We still haven’t found the gem,” Arivana snarled as she entered the room, “He can find it we should use him.”

Miranda frowned, “I’d rather have another option. Rip can be tricky.”

“Then we use my sister, or one of the others, to ensure he doesn’t try to deceive us,” Arivana stated, “After we kill one or two of them I’m sure he’ll become very co-operative.”

A slight smile touched her lips, “I think I’ll talk with your sister and see if I can persuade her to provide the location.”

“If she wouldn’t tell me then why will she tell you?” Arivana demanded annoyed.

“Because she knows everything I will do to her precious Captain,” Miranda replied, “And everything I have already done. She still loves you, Arivana but she has always hated me for having what she couldn’t.”

 

“I’m not sure how I should address you,” Miranda stated when she walked into the cell, “Is it still Gideon or should I go with Ariel?”

Gideon stared back at her in silence, anger in her eyes.

“You never shut up when I was on the Waverider,” Miranda continued, walking over to her, “There was always some kind of emergency Rip had to deal with or a repair that you couldn’t perform yourself.”

Silence continued to answer her and Miranda laughed.

“He’s safe,” Miranda noted, “For the moment. That however depends on you. Your sister really wants to find out how much pain he can take. I have an idea from our nights together but Arivana is very interested.”

She smiled seeing Gideon’s fists clench.

“You can protect him,” Miranda continued, “Just tell me where the gem is?”

Gideon shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“You took it...”

“Fifteen years ago from my point of view,” Gideon replied with a smirk, “And I threw it away so I could never find it again.”

Miranda glared at her, “Then you made a huge mistake because now there is nothing protecting the so called Legends and absolutely nothing protecting Rip.”

Gideon simply stared at her.

“I was going to make him watch you die,” Miranda stated darkly, “But I think I might let your sister kill him first because I want you to watch him suffer knowing there is no way for you to save him.”

Gideon laughed at the other woman, “You learned of his true parentage and yet you are completely ignorant of what that means. You brought him to this planet, where Time can be accessed and you brought him into the castle,” a smile covered her face, “Think about it.”

 

Gideon watched Charlatan leave before trying once again to release herself from the restraints. Unfortunately her sister had been the one to place the manacles on her so it was unlikely she would be able to. The door burst open just as Gideon was contemplating how to dislocate her thumb at the angle her wrists were bound.

“Hey,” Sara said, “Are we interrupting?”

Gideon smiled, “It is good to see you all.”

Nate walked over and pulled apart the handcuffs releasing her from her confinement. Gideon stood and held out her hand to bring her sword to her once more.

“That is impressive,” Leonard noted from the door, “Now can we get out of here?”

“Where’s Rip?” Gideon demanded.

“Mick and Amaya are freeing him,” Sara told her.

Gideon nodded, “We must join them.”

Without another word she headed out the cell relieved to see the others were only a few doors along. When Rip left his cell he instantly moved to her side, his arms wrapping around her tightly for a moment.

When he let her go Gideon looked up at him, “Do you understand yet?”

“I think so,” he whispered.

“Are you ready?”

Rip took a deep breath, “As long as you’re with me.”

“Always, Captain,” Gideon reminded him entwining her fingers with his.

He smiled at her before turning to the Legends, “Okay, leave Miranda to me and Arivana to Gideon. Anyone else, deal with in your own inimitable style.”

Sara nodded before she turned to the rest of the team, “Let’s go.”

 

Knocking down the last guard Sara turned and found herself facing Gideon’s twin sister. The woman smirked at her before attacking.

Sara had been well trained, she knew that she was good but Arivana was beyond anyone she’d ever come up against and she quickly lost ground. Arivana swung and as Sara dodged another sword stopped it, Sara turned to find Gideon standing there her face grim.

“Are you sure you want to do this, dear sister?” Arivana mocked, “Considering what happened the last time.”

Gideon shook her head sadly, “I don’t want to fight you, Arivana. I never did.”

“Then don’t, Ariel,” Arivana told her, “Surrender.”

“No,” Gideon whispered, moving Sara to one side.

Rip caught Sara’s arm pulling her out the way his eyes trained on the two women standing facing one another, the air almost crackling between them.

“Please,” Gideon said softly, “Please, put down your sword. I don’t want to do this.”

“Perfect little Ariel,” Arivana mocked her, “The Guardian we all wanted to be. And now you’ve spent all this time protecting your precious Captain who I will slowly kill as you sit dying at my hand once more.”

Sara winced seeing Gideon’s eyes darken and her jaw set.

“Do not make me choose between you and Rip,” Gideon stated coldly, “Because I choose him, Arivana. I made an oath to protect him and I always will.”

Without another word Arivana attacked forcing Gideon to defend herself. Sara and Rip kept back watching the two women as they fought.

“Wow,” Sara murmured softly at the skill of the women before her, wincing when Arivana almost cut Gideon’s arm.

Rip nodded his eyes fixed on Gideon, “Sigma 9 Guardians, formed to protect those weaker than themselves by Nyssa Al-Ghul.”

“What?” Sara demanded.

Before Rip could answer Gideon disarmed her sister, the sword clattering to the ground out of Arivana’s reach.

“Please, Arivana,” Gideon whispered, “Do not make me do this.”

A sneer covered the other woman’s face and she drew a dagger charging at her sister. Gideon grabbed Arivana’s hand and twisted, Arivana gasped as the blade entered her chest. Dropping her sword Gideon caught her sister, helping her sit stroking her hair.

“I didn’t want this,” Gideon whispered.

“It was always going to be one of us,” Arivana gasped, “You were always so gullible believing them. I was going to change everything, to let us have the life the Guardians took from us.”

Gideon shook her head, tears falling, “I have been part of a timeship for fifteen years, I checked the timeline. We were abandoned, Arivana. Our mother left us to die and the Guardians took us in. Without them we would have died before we were even a day old.”

Arivana took a few more harsh breaths gripping her sister’s hand for a moment and then she was gone.

 

Rip moved to Gideon taking her in his arms as she cried over her sister’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rocking her gently.

Gideon took a few shaky breaths before wiping her eyes sighing, “It was always going to end like this.”

“I wish I could give you the time, Gideon but I still need your help,” Rip reminded her. 

Turning to him Gideon nodded, “Of course, Captain.”

Standing once more Rip helped Gideon to her feet, he turned to Sara, “Get everyone back to the ship.”

“What about you two?” Sara demanded.

“We’re going after Miranda,” Rip replied, “I’m going to finish this for good.”

Sara nodded and began calling the team to meet her, turning when Gideon touched her arm. 

“Will you take her with you?” Gideon asked softly, looking at her sister’s body once more, “So I can lay her to rest properly.”

Taking the other woman’s hand Sara nodded, “Of course.”

Gideon turned back to Rip, “It’s time to end this.”

 

They walked slowly through the castle, Gideon leading him to the room which held the entrance to time itself.

Entering the room Rip gasped slightly at the feeling of power that ran through him. Moving away from Gideon he reached what looked like a scar in the wall before him glowing the same green as the time stream. He slowly reached out to touch it, wondering why he’d never felt this before.

“Rip,” Miranda’s voice came suddenly making him spin to find her standing holding a gun on Gideon, “Since you’re now acquainted with the rift then you’re going to take me through.”

Rip glared at her, “Gideon?”

“I’m fine, Rip,” she replied, “You know what you have to do.”

Miranda let out an annoyed sigh, “Let’s forget you two having a cryptic conversation and just do what I’m telling you, Rip. Or this time I will shoot her.”

Reaching out his hand to Gideon she moved to Rip’s side in silence and they waited for Miranda to join them. He grimaced when Miranda shoved the gun into Gideon’s ribs.

“Just to ensure you don’t try anything,” Miranda told him.

Rip looked into Gideon’s eyes for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting his hand on Miranda’s arm, grabbing Gideon’s hand with his other.

Taking a deep breath Rip walked them through into Time.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.  
> Hope it doesn't disappoint.  
> Enjoy

The world around them flowed with swirls of colour as they stepped through the tear in the fabric of time. Rip released his grip on both women moving further inside.

“What...” he heard Miranda snap in surprise. 

Pulled out his reverie he turned to see Gideon had taken the gun from Miranda.

“Did you truly think I was at your mercy?” Gideon asked archly.

Miranda glared at her.

“Even Charlatan cannot match the skill of a Sigma 9 Guardian,” Rip noted before he turned. He felt the presence of his mother, as well as the other members of the family he had just discovered, “And it looks like you’re about to get your wish because Time is coming.”

The four Seasons appeared, all but Summer had a figure standing at their right shoulder before a man appeared. To Rip’s surprise the man barely looked older than he was.

“I must take my place,” Gideon told him softly.

Rip frowned, “I thought your place was with me?”

“Officially I am Summer’s protector. You do not need me for this,” Gideon squeezed his arm before taking her position at his mother’s side.

Rip turned back to Time and found he was being watched. Rip swallowed nervously knowing just how powerful the man standing before him was. 

“It is good to finally meet you, Rip,” Time said softly, his voice as young as his appearance but Rip could hear the echo of ages within it.

Not sure what to say Rip nodded finally managing, “And you, sir.”

Time laughed softly, “I suppose calling me Grandfather isn’t something you’re ready for just now.”

“Father,” Summer interrupted, “We have other matters to deal with.”

“Ah yes,” Time stated turning his attention to Miranda who Rip had almost forgotten about, “My would be enslaver.”

Miranda said nothing simply glaring at them all, Rip realised suddenly that she was being held in some kind of force-field.

Time moved to her, “Your crimes are numerous but none I take more serious than attacking my daughter and grandson. My family are not here for you to play with and I am not someone who bows to the whims of a mortal.” He continued to walk around her, “For these crimes, including your involvement in the murder of a child, you shall have what you wanted and be a part of time. Every atom of your being will be scattered across time forever.”

“No,” Rip stated.

Summer caught his shoulder, “Rip...”

“No,” he said again stepping forward.

Time turned to him, “After everything she has done to you, you wish to save her life?”

Rip turned to look at Miranda who stared back at him coldly, “Yes. Let her live with what she did. Put her somewhere she can never access time travel again and let her live out her days remembering that little boy who called her Mummy. Because you can act like you never cared about him, Miranda but no one can do what you did for that child and not give a damn.”

“Are you sure?” Time asked.

Rip nodded, “I watched her die over and over. I won’t do it again.”

“It is your choice,” Time replied, snapping his fingers and Miranda was gone.

Stunned by the sudden disappearance Rip caught his breath feeling a hand on his arm, turning he found Summer at his side with Gideon moving to his other.

Time joined them, “I believe it is time for you to explain everything to him, daughter dear.”

Summer smiled, “Yes, Father.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you finally, Rip,” Time told him, “And we shall someday have a proper conversation.”

Before Rip could say anything else the world around him shifted and they were in Summer’s home.

 

Gideon watched her Captain sit at the table in the dining room, while Summer went to make them some tea, and drop his head into his hands. She gently touched his shoulder wrapping him in her arms when he looked up, feeling him cling to her.

“I’m sorry,” Rip whispered after a few minutes.

“No,” Gideon soothed, “Never be sorry for having loved her.”

Rip sighed sighing softly when she rested her forehead against his. Finally he moved back and stood walking around the room in silence. Gideon took a seat watching him, wondering what would happen now.

Summer brought three mugs of tea out along with a plate of biscuits and cake. Taking her mug Gideon stood to leave them alone.

“Gideon,” Summer said, “Please remain. I think Rip would prefer your presence while I explain.”

Turning to the man in question Rip nodded. Gideon retook the seat at his side smiling slightly when he reached out and gripped her hand tightly.

 

Summer took a deep breath and a long drink of tea before she turned to her son, “Your father was a time traveller. He was involved in an accident and somehow entered my realm, badly injured.”

“You healed him,” Rip said.

Summer nodded, “I was not supposed to. I should have returned him to his own plane of existence but I was curious. The only mortals I had ever met were our protectors so I allowed him to stay here to heal and we grew close. You resemble your father in many ways, especially in your stubborn nature and dry wit. He was a good man and I loved him.”

“So, what happened?” Rip asked.

Summer smiled, “The more time we spent together the harder it was to say goodbye to him but I knew he could not stay. It was only after he left I discovered I was pregnant.”

Rip frowned, “So he has no idea I exist?”

“No,” Summer replied sadly.

“Is he alive?”

Summer nodded, “And you were named Michael for him.”

Rip stayed silent for a moment taking this information in, “Okay. What happened to me? Why did I end up living on the streets for the Time Masters to find?”

Closing her eyes in sadness Summer sighed, “When you were born it was not possible for you to remain here. My protector at the time told me that he knew somewhere you would be safe, somewhere you would be able to grow up protected from anyone who could harm or try to use you until you were old enough to return to us. Except he lied.”

“Why?” Rip whispered.

“Winter told me that it was jealousy that prompted him to abandon you where he did,” Summer shook her head, “When I discovered his betrayal I was distraught but although we searched for you it was too late. The Time Masters had found you and began your training. I knew all I could do was provide you with a protector to guide you. Which is why I gave you Gideon.”

“And do I get to keep her?” Rip demanded his grip on her hand tightening.

Summer frowned, “Now you are aware of who you are and have the team, Gideon’s presence is no longer necessary.”

 

Gideon stood staring at the lake trying to control her emotions. Rip had gone for a walk after Summer finished her explanation to get his head around everything he had been told and she dreaded his return because they would have to say goodbye.

“Gideon,” Summer’s voice made her turn, “I did not make this decision lightly.”

“I took an oath to protect him,” Gideon said softly.

“And you have, Ariel,” Summer replied using her true name once more. Something she hadn’t done since Gideon had become Rip’s protector, “I am more grateful to you than I can say but the situation has now changed.”

Gideon dropped her eyes, “I do not want to leave him.”

“I know,” Summer reached out and rested her hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “But you are my Protector, Ariel. I saved your life for this duty. You are still bound to me.”

“Then release her,” Rip’s voice made them both turn.

“Rip...”Summer sighed.

“Mother,” Rip said moving to her, “I understand Gideon agreed to be your protector but she has been with me for the past fifteen years. Please, please don’t take her from me too.”

Summer smiled slightly, “You’ve never called me that before.”

He shrugged, “I thought now might be the time to start.”

Reaching out Summer rested her hand on his cheek, “My dear son. I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. Ariel,” Summer turned to her once more, “I release you from your oath to be my Protector. You are free once more.”

Gideon hugged the other woman, “Thank you.”

“I still expect you to protect him,” Summer whispered.

“Always, my Lady.”

*********************************************

Gideon knelt by her sister’s gravesite.

Due to her actions and betrayal of the Guardians code Arivana could not be buried in their traditions or with their fallen siblings. The Legends instead found a place where Gideon could lay her sister to rest, hidden away where she would never be disturbed. Once the small funeral had taken place the crew returned to the Waverider leaving her to say her final goodbye.

“I wanted to hate you,” Gideon said softly as she held Arivana’s sword in her hands, “You betrayed everything I held dear, you killed me and I wanted to hate you for it. But what you did gave me the opportunity to meet someone I have found great joy in knowing.”

Resting the sword upon the grave Gideon spread the Oil of Separation upon it, “I have spoken with the Council and told them all that happened. They are happy for me to remain with the Legends. Considering the trouble they always find then a Sigma 9 Guardian will be useful to help maintain the timeline.”

“I wish I could understand what made you so angry,” Gideon whispered, “I wish you had talked to me, when did you stop being able to talk to me?”

The tears she had been holding back began to slide along her cheeks as she lit the oil. Watching her sister’s sword burn, destroyed as per their traditions, Gideon gave in to her anguish and began to cry. She was surprised when a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to find Rip at her side. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and held her as she grieved. After several minutes Gideon moved back and looked at her Captain who placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked, his hands gently rubbing up and down her arms.

Gideon nodded, “Yes, Captain.”

He stood and helped her to her feet, “Then let’s rejoin the crew.”

 

The Waverider was berthed in the car park of Star Labs so that Mr Snart could see his sister while the crew visited their friends and family, leaving only Rip and Gideon onboard once more.

Gideon was curled up in a chair in the study, no longer looking like the warrior he had come to know in the past few days. She was wearing leggings and a large jumper which made her look small and fragile as she stared sadly into space.

“Can I join you?” Rip asked.

Gideon looked up surprised he was there before nodding, “Of course, Captain.”

Taking the seat at her side Rip took her hand in his, “I wish I could do something to make you feel better.”

“Having you here, Captain,” Gideon smiled softly resting her head against his arm, “Is enough.”

Sliding his arm around her Rip hugged her close, “So, what now? How do we...How are we...”

Turning to look up at him Gideon reached out and rested her hand on his cheek, “We are as we always were, Captain. I am your Gideon, you are my Captain and nothing else matters.”

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Rip noted motioning to her.

Gideon smiled, “For me also. I am remembering that I need to eat and sleep once more.”

Rip laughed, “Then how about we do that?”

“Which one?” she asked mischievously.

Shaking his head Rip replied, “Eat. Let’s go for a meal.”

“I would like that.”

Taking her hand and pulling her to a stand Rip smiled, “I know a good place in Star City.”

Gideon rested her hands on his arms, “Of course you do.”

Resting his forehead against hers Rip let out a soft breath, “And then?”

“We have plenty of time, Captain,” Gideon reminded him at his hesitation, “Let’s just start with dinner.”

Rip smiled back knowing that this was a new beginning for them both. Offering his arm he led her to the Jumpship so they could go to dinner.

Time was one thing they had plenty of.


End file.
